<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disruptive Frequencies by thatarikuchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059725">Disruptive Frequencies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan'>thatarikuchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AiNA has an auditory thing, F/M, and Ian just so happens to have the right frequency to disrupt her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“"Tch. You've been working so hard lately, aren't you tired?” He asked, his voice laced with an undertone of concern, leaning down to be face to face with her. AiNA’s eyes narrowed into a doubtful expression, not intimidated by the proximity so far.</p>
<p>“It is not something you should worry ab-”</p>
<p>AiNA’s sentence rebuttal was cut off as a silicone covered index finger pressed to her lips before brushing along her cheek and finally rejoined the other fingers in cupping her cheek, a firm but gentle pull to lift her face to stare at him. She jolted slightly at the cool touch and froze, eyes now wide as they usually were. Ian’s other hand slid off the left earphone to expose her ear as he leaned in to whisper against the shell of her own ear.</p>
<p>  “Sit back and let me take care of you now. Give those eyes of yours a break and just listen to my soothing voice as your stress melts away.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>wrote this for a friend because they made a robot oc of beta 1010 and he's a butler and I'm such a sucker for robots and androids so naturally i threw in my newest nsr oc who's an android midi keyboardist and well<br/>yeah<br/>take this hehe!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disruptive Frequencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>      "Remember AiNA, you can ask anything at all of Ian should you acquire his assistance. He is at your service and has been instructed to do anything you may task him with.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words resounded in the android’s head and at first she thought nothing of it, just the admiral giving instruction while she stayed behind to finish her self diagnostic and keep an eye on the mansion with all other occupants out for a show. All others except Ian of course, Ian being the Mansion Butler and the one solely in charge of keeping the place in tip-top functioning order. No one was quite sure just how long this butler had been around, no one except Neon J of course and that sole fact had AiNA’s curiosity piqued and she made sure to analyze him whenever she could. However, today was a day of relaxation for AiNA and so she whipped out her studio headphones that she normally only wore when composing music, took, blasting her tunes on repeat and dancing around an empty room, a stage all her own with no one to watch her. Little did she know, a silent admirer stumbled upon the dancing robot. There in the doorway stood the house butler, watching intently a rare sight indeed- AiNA was not one for letting down her guard, even if she looked relaxed, those glasses of hers caught all. Always scanning, always analyzing- it was rare indeed to see her...relaxed? Let alone twirling around a room in rhythmic fashion, muffled music coming from her noise cancellers the only indicator for him that she was no longer aware of anything from this plane, losing herself to the endless stream of beats and sounds. For Ian, it was like seeing a completely different robot. Though curious, he made sure to keep his distance, lest he disturb the mistress and the brief respite becomes broken. So silently he watched whilst dusting things near the doorway. It wasn’t uncommon for Ian to slip by undetected, despite his tall stature, AiNA being preoccupied with her rather...mesmerizing dance made it all the easier for him to direct his attention to a bookcase, close enough to steal more glances, to see her expression, but still a good alibi to easily playoff as him just doing his job. Occasionally, she would get too close and he could just feel the warmth from her core whirring. From this distance, he could see the bright pinkish purple hues that seemed to bore into anything she set her gaze on were not their normal wide eyed endless stare, but rather softened, relaxed. He swore he saw her blink even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trance was broken in another moment however, and at first the butler thought he had been found out, but upon further inspection it appeared as if the root of the android’s sudden discord was something else. AiNA’s large purple eyes shot open and her movement jerked to an immediate halt as she just stared blankly in space, seemingly dazed. The butler looked at her with concern but didn’t take a step towards her till she came to and let out an exhausted sigh. She blinked twice, stared at the floor and then regained her posture with a huff, but the little led pupils that were normally solid were still spiraling in disorder. Music resumed playing but AiNA chose to find a seat, opting for the desk in the middle of the reading room. It’s not like there was stuff of much importance on it anyway and though fairly long, she didn’t take up much space. Shoulders slumped down reflexively as she spent time regaining her composure unaware of how long she’d been watched. The internal whirring of her cooling fans was still humming in the air. Combine that with drowning the world around her out with an endless stream of sound directly travelling to her core and AiNA truly was oblivious to her surroundings. It's why she never heard him shut the door. Or heard the impending footsteps. Or even the playful “tsk’ that came until the ten foot tall gentlebot was standing directly in front of her. AiNA’s eyes slowly travelled up from the iron shoes on the ground, up the shiny smooth and polished torso before her eyes finally landed on Ian’s face, eyes still closed as he “looked” down at her and shook his head. Her pupils emoted to display her shock which was only meant with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian...this does not concern you.” She tried to reply firmly, but the tired sounds that left her mouth stood no chance under scrutiny. Despite her music blaring she could still understand the butler’s lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>"Tch. You've been working so hard lately, aren't you tired?” He asked, his voice laced with an undertone of concern, leaning down to be face to face with her. AiNA’s eyes narrowed into a doubtful expression, not intimidated by the proximity so far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not something you should worry ab-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AiNA’s sentence rebuttal was cut off as a silicone covered index finger pressed to her lips before brushing along her cheek and finally rejoined the other fingers in cupping her cheek, a firm but gentle pull to lift her face to stare at him. She jolted slightly at the cool touch and froze, eyes now wide as they usually were. Ian’s other hand slid off the left earphone to expose her ear as he leaned in to whisper against the shell of her own ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Sit back and let me take care of you now. Give those eyes of yours a break and just listen to my soothing voice as your stress melts away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AiNa knew better, but it felt like sparks coursed through her systems and her fans once again revved up. Even the android herself was not immune to the aura this butler gave off. His mannerisms were perfectly programmed, but the way he added a playful chuckle, along with the delivery of such words, lingering on the last few, only served to intrigue AiNA’s curiosity even further and she finally relented to him, giving him the clear to care for her in order to avoid a lengthy, personal conversation. His voice was oh so smooth however and as if on command, AiNA dropped her stern, reluctant demeanor. She didn’t protest when he picked her up, nor when he walked her down the hall. She kept her mouth, focusing on the low vibrations coming from the robot’s chest as he chuckled once more, taking her straight to her bed quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss AiNA, you do not have to tell me what plagues you, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should be resting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Always so inquisitive. Always so diligent. Always. So. Stubborn.” The way he punctuated each word and let the tone trail off on each one till they resounded in her head as he placed her down on the edge of the bed. AiNA was no longer focused on her music but rather by just how warm and inviting Ian’s voice was to her. Which only made her core work harder to cool itself. Against her most fervent wishes, her programming betrayed her and her pupils were slowly starting to morph into little pink hearts the more he spoke. At this distance, she knew Ian would be able to tell. She didn’t care however, as it was AiNA was not usually one for idle chatter with others, this way she didn’t have to worry about carrying this...conversation. Ian of course was flattered, but could not resist playing with the android a bit. After all, AiNA really was a serious one, it was rare to see her tired and with her ever-vigilant guard down. As far as anyone knew, she wasn’t close or soft on anyone. So having this opportunity was just so tempting. A part of Ian wished she would ask something of him, but she didn’t seem like she was going to talk much, although his voice was doing quite the number on her. Ah well, guess this must be as far as his fun goes for now. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth feeling the little static shocks his last sigh sent her while he grabbed her charging cord. Instinctively, she parted her hair from the back of her head and let Ian fiddle with her port, failing quite miserably at not fidgeting under dexterous  fingers that glided over her panel, a soft ‘click’ when he opened it and the sudden shiver she had when he clicked the plug into the socket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost could swear she sighed at that and he</span>
  <em>
    <span> definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>saw those sharp shoulders of hers slump down once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AiNA’s internal hard drive was working furiously to keep her from stuttering and by this point she could not stop herself from stealing too long of looks at the butler who was simply doing what he was ordered to do. It was all so amusing to see the once serious android turn into a pile of mush under such simple tasks and even more so the reactions she was having to hearing him speak so close and low to her. There was just something about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span> that demanded her attention, that made her slowly unravel. Slowly crave more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be all set then, dearest AiNA. Please...do get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a moment the illusion was broken and she was drawn out of her haze to hear footsteps beginning to walk away from her. Ian was going to leave the doorway but she finally found her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Ian, wait!” Her voice was riddled with small chirps reminiscent of the songs her keyboards would make and she looked at him dead on, making it a point to meet his would-be gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Do you require something of me, Miss AiNA?” Ian asked innocently enough. He placed a hand on the door frame and looked over his shoulder at her. The smirk on his face grew at seeing just how dilated those heart-shaped pupils of hers were. The lights from her exposed circuit board hidden behind her hair covering her cheeks were also tinged pink and gradually growing brighter, like that of a blush. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh was it almost too much to resist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ian was much better at masking his need however, and he stood calm and collected in the doorway of her room, awaiting her response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s...something else you can help me with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      Bingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>